Revenge
by kcrella
Summary: A young woman seeks revenge after Tony Stark kills her family. Her plan is to kill him but all is not as it seems. Rated T for two uses of language.


**Just an idea I had... hope it's not to dark **

_Tony! Tony, over here! What's it like being the world's biggest superhero? _Making his way through the crowds, Tony Stark shook countless hands, signed autographs and posed for pictures. He was the centre of attention tonight and he was loving it. Albeit, he was the centre of attention in most places he went but tonight everyone was in awe of him. He had saved the world yet again… and well he was _Iron Man. _

She watched as he sauntered through the crowds of people, stopping to bask in his moment of glory and grinning like a madman at the screaming women flocking round him. They all worshipped him but he wasn't worthy of being a hero. A hero was someone who saved the innocent not killed them because they happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Tony Stark may be courageous and noble which defined him as a hero in the eyes of others but she knew the truth. He was a cocky, cold hearted bastard who killed her family.

She crouched lower between the trees and felt relieved that it was dark. It was definitely going to make her job a hell of a lot easier. She narrowed her eyes as he raised a hand to the crowd and waved goodbye. He was leaving. Now was her chance. She raised the gun and fired once before she could back out of it. After all; this was revenge.

Tony stiffened as he raised his hand in farewell. He was being watched. The next thing he knew, there was a searing pain in his chest and he felt incredibly weak and tired. Without warning, he dropped to the floor dramatically. He could vaguely hear screaming but he was so tired, so very tired.

The crowd outside the plaza were in utter chaos. Everyone was panicking, screaming or crying. Not knowing quite what to do, Rhodey ushered all the people back as he tried not to let his own panic show at just seeing his best friend get shot. Whoever did this was a sick, cold hearted bastard and he was going to find out who did it.

She turned and ran for her life, tearing through the trees. The plan was to actually walk away calmly to avoid suspicion but the adrenalin was coursing through her body and she had never felt such a deep fear overtaking all rational thoughts. She had done it. She's just killed _the _Tony Stark. It was an exhilarating feeling but she was expecting more of a joyful catharsis at her family's expense. It didn't come and instead she was left feeling shaky and anxious, not quite believing what she'd just done. She leant against a tree for support and planned her next move.

_BREAKING NEWS! Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries has been shot after leaving the plaza in Malibu. Just moments after returning from Afghanistan, where he has saved innocent people from a terrorist attack, Mr Stark was shot by a person yet to be identified by the police. They believe the shooter fired from behind the crowd of fans and as for Mr Stark; he has been rushed to hospital unconscious whilst we wait for an update on his condition. The police are currently searching the area and we are told that no one else got hurt. Reporting from outside the plaza, I am standing with a few traumatised witnesses by my side._

_Not so traumatised that they jump at the chance to be on TV though _Rhodey scowled and switched off the screen. Tony had been rushed into the ICU and he was left twiddling his thumbs and praying that he was okay. Rhodey wasn't a religious man but he would do whatever it took to keep Tony alive. He was surprised at how much he cared about his friend despite how demanding and cocky he could be at times. None of that seemed to matter when it was a life hanging in the balance. Rhodey also wasn't one to get sentimental but he meant it when he said Tony was (and hopefully still is) an inspiration to not only himself but an entire population. Not that Rhodey would admit that to him of course, wouldn't want to inflate his already oversized ego. He smiled briefly at the thought. Ever since Tony had escaped Afghanistan, he had been more humble (well…slightly!) and incredibly determined. If that wasn't something to be proud of then he didn't know what was. He was turning all sentimental again. Hospitals do that to you he thought grimly.

She had covered her tracks pretty well considering she was an amateur. There was no reason to suspect a young, attractive woman in a grey Audi convertible driving along the highway at 9:30 in the evening. From checking the radio, she knew the police were carrying out checks on everyone in busy areas and at the border to track down… well… her. It didn't feel lie she'd just killed someone, the whole experience felt surreal; as if she was watching someone else do it. She took the liberty of calculating the time between the shooting and when she left then waited at least an hour before driving away so the police couldn't place her at the crime scene. She felt such determination towards the task she was carrying out that she thought it was a shame no one would know her face. It would be nice to think she had inspired others to stake revenge.

**Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
